Discussion:Wiki Harry Potter
Protection You're not supposed to protect this page. Sur Wikia, il est «interdit» de protéger des pages inutilement, surtout la page d'Accueil ! Voir : W:Protection et W:Common mistakes Comment pourrions-nous aider sinon ? TulipVorlax 26 octobre 2007 à 21:56 (UTC) :Voici pourquoi je demande que la protection soit retirée (en plus que ce soit la règle sur Wikia) : : - TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 05:07 (UTC) Réponse:Protection Bonjour ! Tu m'apprends quelque chose, à propos de la page d'accueil ! J'avoue que je ne le savais pas, d'autant plus que la page d'accueil des Wikia Star Wars (sur lesquels je poste beaucoup) l'ont protégé. Je l'avais juste fait parce que c'est la page d'accueil, assez importante. Pour IE7, j'avoue que c'est bizarre que le navigateur l'aperçoit comme ça. Bon, moi j'ai Firefox et l'affichage "Monobook", donc ça ne me fait rien. Par conséquent, je débloque la page d'accueil, tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas modifiée à la guise de chacun. Pour ce qui est des manières de contribuer pour ce nouveau Wikia, je vais faire une liste dans la page "Communauté". :Merci de ta participation ! :Emojo - 27 octobre 2007 à 7h25 ::La différence entre le wikia de Starwars et celui (ou l'un de ceux que j'ai fondé; w:c:fr.guildwars, w:c:fr.3d) c'est que tant que tu reçois pas plusieurs centaines de visites par jour, pas besoin de protéger des pages, à moins que ce soit un modèle énormément utilisé. ::Pour le problème de l'accueil sous IE7 (je sais pas ce que ça donnerait sous IE6), je jette un oeil immédiatement. — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 05:53 (UTC) Accueil corrigé Pardonne-moi, mais tu avais copié le code de l'Acceuil d'un autre wiki ou quoi ? C'était vraiment le bordel... si vous me permettez l'expression (étant québécois ce mot ne me choque pas moi). Alors, j'ai simplifié, corrigé, et maintenant l'accueil a la même apparence tant dans IE que Firefox. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de changer quoi que ce soit... — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 06:14 (UTC) :Je n'avais pas copié code par code l'Accueil d'un autre wiki, mais je m'en étais inspiré. :N'hésite pas à modifier si tu vois un code mal ordonné;) :Pour moi, l'apparence n'a pas changé, donc ça marche pour IE et Firefox, parfait ! Merci ! :Emojo 27 octobre 2007 à 09:40 (UTC) ::En fait, c'est surtout que c'est un peu ridicule, par exemple, de spécifier partout color:black; ou color:#000; parce que le texte est déjà noir par défaut. ::C'était donc peu de chose comme erreurs. On pourrait dire une sorte d'excès de zèle. ::Évidemment, je reviens toujours sur les lieux du crime. (En fait je suis depuis un certain temps accro à Wikia, lol) ::En passant, j'ai une expérience moyenne de la "création de sites web" alors j'ai plus d'un navigateur installés afin de pouvoir comparer, déboguer... J'ai en ce moment IE7 et Firefox mais j'en ai déjà eu plus... (Mais je dois avouer que j'utilise peu le petit renard roux) — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 09:23 (UTC) POTIONS Hello !! Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien cherchée mais il me semble qui n'existe pas de pages répertoriants toutes les potions. Je suis un peu nul en informatique, et j'aimerais bien que qulqu'un en cré. C'est possible ? Merci d'avance !! Bonjour Hellox3, en effet, je viens de créer ce portail! tu peux désormais y accéder par le menu "accès rapide" Potions. Si tu a besoin d'aides, n'hésite pas à en discuter avec les administrateurs. Voilà! Nicolas annereau 28 août 2009 à 07:02 (UTC) Comment faire pour faire plusieur pages de personnages dans la même catégorie? Bonjour Aragog1, pourrais-tu préciser ta question parce qu'elle est un peu vague. Nicolas annereau septembre 16, 2009 à 16:30 (UTC) Autres Wikia Harry Potter Y a t il quelque chose à faire pour activer la possibilité de faire des liens langues dans des langues qui ne sont pas prévues actuellement ? Comme les he: qui ne fonctionnent pas actuellement : si on met un lien interlangue he en bas d'une page, il apparait comme du texte en bas, rouge, au lieu de se mettre dans la zone de langue. (Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire...) --Famini71 septembre 21, 2009 à 16:09 (UTC) Juste une question : c'est le wikia de quel pays ? Sinon, je m'occupe de ça tout de suite.Nicolas annereau septembre 28, 2009 à 10:38 (UTC) Un membre de ce wikia étranger nous a ajouté l'autre jour un lien de ce type, je ne le retrouve plus. Ce devait être le jour où j'ai fait ce message. J'avais peur de passer pour une andouille à dire de quelle langue il s'agissait parce que je n'étais pas sure, mais apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à douter ! Dans des pages, j'avais déjà essayé d'ajouter d'autres liens, style en ja: et pareil ça ne fonctionnait pas mais je ne savais pas comment il fallait faire. Apparemment c'est un modèle ? --Famini71 septembre 28, 2009 à 11:10 (UTC) Je pense également qu'il s'agit d'un modèle mais je ne~le trouve pas. L'informatique a réussi à me mettre KO.Nicolas annereau septembre 28, 2009 à 11:15 (UTC) Mouarf. Tant pis on demandera à l'occasion à Jordan ou à Kévin ^^ --Famini71 septembre 28, 2009 à 11:21 (UTC) D'après un tableau de langues de Wikipedia, he est pour hébreu. :En fait il faut faire une demande sur wikia central, ici. Etant donné que Famini a fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ! Normalement ça prend environ 6 heures (Apparemment l'admin hébreu a fait de même) septembre 28, 2009 à 12:10 (UTC) ::Merci Kevin, oui je venais de trouver et j'allais en avertir Nicolas. J'ai indiqué les langues qu'il nous manquait en comparant l'actuel avec le tableau de notre wikia (il se met à jour manuellement ce tableau ?) et l'accueil du wikia anglophone. Famini71 septembre 28, 2009 à 12:14 (UTC) ::Merci à Kevin et à Famini !Nicolas annereau septembre 28, 2009 à 12:15 (UTC) :::Concernant le tableau, il se met à jour manuellement, malheureusement. J'ai cherché une astuce pour actualiser le tableau en permanence, mais ça ne marche pas... Au fait je me suis chargé de la traduction française d'une nouvelle fonctionnalité wikia et j'aurais besoin d'un conseil de traduction pour Hot Spot visible ici par exemple. Vous pensez que je devrais le laisser comme ça ou le traduire par un truc du genre Pages en activité? Plus que ça à traduire avant de contacter le staff wikia pour qu'ils mettent cette fonction sur les wikis francophones. septembre 28, 2009 à 13:43 (UTC) Hot spot peut se comprendre en français, mais "Pages en activité" peut être bien. On pourrait avoir un terme plus poétique aussi, du style "Lumière sur..." mais ça serait peut être plus adapté à une page d'accueil ou de portail que cette page d'accueil personnalisée (c'est sympa comme fonctionnalité, j'aime bien). Kévin, au fait... Depuis qu'il y a la nouvelle interface (que perso j'ai désactivée parce qu'elle me fait planter), les éditions de certains de nos contributeurs se retrouvent pleines d'espaces insécables "& nbsp;" est ce que tu aurais un truc pour nous éviter ça parce qu'elles se mettent partout, pas seulement devant des ":" et c'est vraiment pénible à l'édition, on n'arrive plus à lire, ça va finir aussi par nous faire des pavés de mots qui ne se scindent plus. Famini71 septembre 28, 2009 à 13:53 (UTC) Moi, je pencherais pour la traduction : "Pages les plus actives". ça peut également se traduire par point chaud mais c'est moins poétique ! Nicolas annereau septembre 28, 2009 à 13:58 (UTC) Ok pour Pages les plus actives! "Lumière sur..." ne convient malheureusement pas, car la section concerne les pages avec le plus de contributeurs (et donc d'activité) et non les articles intéressants qui devraient être mis en lumière... Concernant les espaces sécables, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien provoquer ça, j'ai même failli me faire bannir d'un autre wiki après avoir modifié une page qui a subitement doublé ses retraits à la ligne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais prévenir les employés de wikia pour voir si ils sont au courant du problème. Merci! septembre 28, 2009 à 14:09 (UTC) Apparemment le problème a été découvert et est en phase de résolution. septembre 28, 2009 à 14:18 (UTC) Les liens demandés ont été activés aujourd'hui, pour info. On peut donc désormais faire des liens vers les articles japonais etc --Famini71 octobre 4, 2009 à 15:05 (UTC) Publicités Comment il faut faire pour enlever toute les publicités de notre compte? SVP :Les publicités au niveau des pages ? Si vous parlez bien de cela, il n'est pas possible de les enlever au niveau de votre compte : le service Wikia est gratuit et donc financé probablement par ces publicités. Néanmoins sur certains navigateurs internet, certains plugins permettent parfois de ne pas les afficher.-- novembre 11, 2009 à 22:23 (UTC) comment créer un accès rapide comme dans votre site? Parker10 Je ne comprends toujours pas la question. Qu'appelez vous "accès rapide" ? -- novembre 27, 2009 à 15:53 (UTC) Comment ajouter une image sur la grande icone wiki en haut? ajouter une image sur la grande icone wiki en haut - Kyle 01 3 février 2010 Réponse sur votre page de discussion. -- février 3, 2010 à 17:40 (UTC) J'ai mis à mon wiki un aspet wikipédia mais je n'arrive pas à l'enlever comment faire? Kyle 01 6 février 2010 Je vous conseille d'aller lire et poser vos questions au support de Wikia réservé aux administrateurs, nous ne pouvons pas vous aider. Aide Wikia -- février 6, 2010 à 10:22 (UTC) Les ?x? Ça m'énerve quand je vois des trucs comme 1x01 ou 2x05 ! On pourrait pas juste écrire Tome 1 Chapitre 1 ou Livre 1 Chapitre 1. 70.80.153.167 novembre 8, 2010 à 23:43 (UTC) Wya (bientôt inscrit) Non car : *C'est plus rapide. *Les modèles de référence et de chapitre remplace le 1x01 par le titre du chapitre donc visuellement les 1x01 n'apparaissent ensuite plus. -- novembre 9, 2010 à 07:12 (UTC) Parvati Patil et Padma Patil C'est impossible q'une soi dans une autre maison ! Car dans le film l'ordre du phénix , on voit Patil et padma dans la maison gryffondor en disant : Salut Harry .. Vers le bal de noel.. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait vous reporter aux pages de discussion des articles que vous contestez s'il vous plait. Cette page ne concerne que l'accueil. Il y a différents niveaux, les livres sont au dessus des films car ils ont été faits avant, et dans les livres, Padma et Parvati ne sont pas dans la même maison, c'est ce qui est écrit dans les fiches. -- novembre 10, 2010 à 23:58 (UTC) Problème de l'image du Tome 5 Bonjour/bonsoir, Quand on passe sur l'image du tome 5 de Harry Potter, il est écrit Harry Potter à l'Ordre du Phénix alors que sur Tome 5 on voit qu'il est écrit Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. SuperCodeLyoko avril 15, 2011 à 07:43 (UTC) Bonsoir, le lien a été corrigé. Merci. -- avril 16, 2011 à 19:41 (UTC) Pottermore Est-ce que l'on peut créer un page pour "Pottermore," le site web qu'a annoncé J.K. Rowling aujourd'hui? Labealeisoud juin 23, 2011 à 13:40 (UTC) Je pense que oui il devrait avoir une page, comme le site de JKR qui en a déjà une. -- juillet 14, 2011 à 10:26 (UTC) Problème de l'image de Pomona Chourave Sur le modèle , il y a un problème avec l'image de Pomona Chourave : quand on met le curseur sur l'image il est écrit Minerva McGonagall. --SuperCodeLyoko discuter] juillet 14, 2011 à 06:46 (UTC) Merci SCL, c'est corrigé. -- juillet 14, 2011 à 10:25 (UTC) Architecte de Poudlard Bonjour, lecteur :p J'ai remarqué que la version anglaise du WIKI apportait des informations en plus que celle-ci notament sur l'Architecte de Poudlard. Je propose qu'une page soit créée pour ça :) 87.67.157.241 août 1, 2011 à 08:11 (UTC) :Le wiki anglophone n'est pas une source primaire d'information : nous n'avons pas à en être une traduction sans vérification. Donc tant que qui que ce soit ici n'aura pas une source de premier niveau (livre, film, jeu vidéo) où est cité un personnage qui n'a pas de page, il n'y a pas de raison que cette page soit créée ou que la page de Poudlard soit modifiée avec ces informations. -- août 1, 2011 à 15:00 (UTC) Autres sites Salut !!! Je suis une fan de Harry Potter et je me demandais si vous connaissiez d'autres sites Harry Potter . Merci d'avance si vous voulez bien m'aider et je vous embrasse tous très fort !!! - Une fan anonyme... ;)88.171.99.19 novembre 15, 2012 à 15:32 (UTC) :Bonjour ! Voici une liste de ces sites, officiels ou non-officiels -> Liste des sites Harry Potter. Bonne soirée. -Shinrabanshou. (discussion) novembre 15, 2012 à 17:28 (UTC) Ce site est nul tout ça on peut le savoir ailleurs moi même je regarde les interwiews de J.K Rowling et je me dis qu'écrire des sornettes comme "Kendra Dumbledore a les cheveux noirs " c'est n'importe quoi car J.K Rowling, elle, dit qu'elle a toujours imaginé Kendra avec les cheveux roux argentés ! Donc taisez-vous bandes d'incultes et tapez plutôt sur votre petit ordinateur "Interwiew J.K Rowling sur Kendra Dumbledore " Et vous verez que ce site est complètement FAUX ! XD POISSON DE DÉCEMBRE !!!!!!!! Et oui c'est complètement faux ce que j'ai écrit en haut ce site est, en un mot, S-U-P-E-R !!!! J'éspère vous avoir fait une grosse frayeur* et j'ai un dernier message à faire passer c'est : Kendra Dumbledore a TOUJOURS eu les cheveux noirs j'ai justement vérifié sur Internet et ils approuvent votre phrase, tout comme J.K Rowling qui, dans une interwiew dit que Kendra Dumbledore a eu les cheveux noirs jusqu'a la naissance d'Albus ou des mèches argentées on commencées à pousser !!! :) *Nan nan je blague ! Vous connaiser Mr Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledorejanvier 29, 2013 à 12:22 (UTC)janvier 29, 2013 à 12:22 (UTC)janvier 29, 2013 à 12:22 (UTC)janvier 29, 2013 à 12:22 (UTC)janvier 29, 2013 à 12:22 (UTC)janvier 29, 2013 à 12:22 (UTC)~~ De I AM LORD VOLDEMORT Bonjour, je pense que les pages d'utilisateurs,ne devrais être modifier que par celui à qui elle appartient.Raphlehoux (discussion) février 23, 2013 à 08:05 (UTC) Biche argentée (patronus de Rogue) Salut, actuellement je lis les livres et je me demande si on fait un rapport avec une biche argenté ( patronus) dans les autres tomes que le septimième parce que à la fin de celui-ci ils en parlent comme un dévoilement et la seule fois que je l'ai vu cest avec l'épée dans le dernier tome. Merci de me répondre rapidement 69.55.240.81 juillet 25, 2013 à 17:51 (UTC) 2.8 Petites modifications Merci pour le travail acomplit sur ce wiki! C'est probablement le meilleur wiki francais que j'aie jamais vue! Bravo! janvier 14, 2014 à 04:19 (UTC) Merci ! Je vous previent je suis l'un des plus grands connaisseur de harry potter de la part de tutur78 82.124.76.220 avril 3, 2014 à 15:58 (UTC) :Bonjour Tutur78, :Nous prévenir ne suffit pas, il faut nous le prouver ! ::ok pas de pb posez moi une question sur soit l'1 des films ou l'1 des livres :::Je ne pensais pas à ça, je voulais dire en participant au . Si tu veux te tester, http://www.quizz.biz/. :::HA escuse ok je veux bien Ce wiki est trop classe <3 88.125.71.27 avril 17, 2015 à 13:19 (UTC) Bonjour !!! Je tiens a laisser ce message pour dire que je trouve ce wiki tres intéréssant !!! 88.125.71.27 avril 19, 2015 à 14:54 (UTC) Entrer à Gringotts Coucou ! alors j'aurais une question un peu bizarre pour vous fan d'Harry Potter mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Gringotts est un endroit très protéger où l'on ne peu pas voler comme ça. les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner n'importe où, alors ma question est : un elfe de maison peut-il faire entrer illégalement des sorciers dans Gringotts ? 89.93.47.240 janvier 16, 2017 à 20:31 (UTC) Avis aux Potterheads Coucou ! À la fin des Reliques de la mort, dans le chapitre sur King's Cross, Dumbledore dit : - Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête Harry. Mais pourquoi tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête ne pourrait pas être réel ? Donc comme je sais que chacun a sa perception de l'histoire je me suis dit que ça serait cool d'avoir celles des autres Potterheads. J'aimerais bien me vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! À bientôt, Julie